Lost in translation
by Rebeldeway
Summary: Les Tokio Hotel vont enfin réaliser leur rêve: jouer à Tokyo. Mais à cause d'une erreur de passeport, Bill se retrouve coincé une semaine à l'Aéroport...
1. Parlez vous français?

Lost in translation 

**Auteur:** Rebeldeway

**Titre:** Lost in translation

**Résumé:** Les Tokio Hotel vont enfin réaliser leur rêve: jouer à Tokyo. Mais à cause d'une erreur de passeport, Bill se retrouve coincé une semaine à l'Aéroport...

**Disclaimer:** _Ils_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage. _Elle_, par contre, oui.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici une mini fic TH pour patienter; car je ne pourais pas mettre de chap. de TOTGELIEBT avant la fin des vacances, à cause du changement d'ordi... Je prévois quatre chapitres pour celle ci. Si j'ai des reviews qui disent que ça vous plait, j'en met peut-être plus.

Chapitre un: Parlez vous français?

PoV Tom 

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Et pourtant, David ne nous ferai jamais ce genre de blague. Les garçons, j'ai une surprise pour vous. On va au Japon!

Japon. Japon. Au Japon. Nous. Au Japon.

Ce qui veut dire que...

Tokyo. Tokyo. A Tokyo. Nous. A Tokyo. Notre rêve.

J'ai l'impression que Bill va s'évanouir;Gus n'a pas l'air mieux, d'ailleur... Et moi?

J'ai l'air complètement con. Je le sais, parce que je viens d'appercevoir mon sourire béat dans le miroir.

-Tom? Tom? Tom! Tu dors?

Hein, que, quoi?

-Keskyspasse?

-Je te disais, il va falloir faire ta valise...

-Ah ça... ouais.

-Cache ta joie surtout. Tu t'en rends compte? TOKYO!

-Justement. J'y crois même pas tellement c'est... extra.

-Crois-y, crois-y...

Je laisse donc mon frère pour me diriger vers cette activité si passionante qu'est le remplissage de valise. On y croit tous.

Quatorze baggys pour trois semaines, c'est raisonable, nan? Alors pourquoi il hurle, Bill?

-MAIS T'ES MALADE? QUATRES VALISES?

-Ben... Un T-shirt pour chaque jour et...

-NEIN! Vide moi ça, bordel!

Et c'est repartit! Qui a dit que je detestais les valises?

Bip Bi-biiip Bip Bi-biip!

Je hais mon réveil.

Schplam! Je viens de me prendre un coussin dans la tronche.

Je hais Bill.

-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE! C'est le grand jour, les avions gazzouillent et volent bas, aujourd'hui!

Je hais Gustav.

-Ta gueule, Gus.

J'aime Georg.

Mais pourquoi ils sont tous sur les nerfs? Y a rien de spécial, nan? Si? Et pourquoi « les avions gazzouillent »?

Ho! Putain de merde, les AVIONS!

Ca y est, je me suis reconecté à la réalité. On s'en va. Trois semaines de paradis. Ou plutôt, deux semaines de vacances et une semaine de promo et de concerts.

-Putain, Tom, tu m'gave!

Hein? J'ai fais quoi?

-Gné?

-Tu est enférmé dans les chiotes depuis une demi-heure!

Ah oui. Je suis aux toilettes. Bonne nouvelle.

-Je dois me maquiller, grouille toi!

Une vraie gonzesse, j'vous jure...

Je tire la chasse d'eau, remonte vite mon pantalon et sors, me prenant au passage une tape de mon cher frère.

PoV Bill 

Ouf. Il m'a enfin laissé la place. Je me jete sur le mascara avant que David vienne gueuler comme quoi on est encore en retard.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard, je sors. Mon paresseux de frère s'est endormi sur la porte de sa chambre. Ca promet...

-Debout fainént!

-Bouh... laisse moi tranquile...

-Sûrement pas. A moins que tu veux que se soit David qui te reveille. Et il sera sûrement moin doux.

-Toi? Doux? Laisse moi rire!

T'en pis pour lui, y fallait pas me provoquer. Je me jete sur lui pour un calin.

-Ah bon?

-C'est pas de la douceur, ça! Tu métouffe!

-Oups...

-Connard, tu l'a fait exprés!

-Mais non, roh...

Je relache un peu mon étreinte, sans pour autant le laisser partir.

-Et les frangins, vous comptez nous faire un bébé sur place? Lance Georg.

-T'es con toi! Lui répond mon frére en me tapant pour se liberer.

Non. Je sais que beaucoup de fans ont des idées bizarres comme ça, mais non. On est très demonstratifs, d'accord. On se caline tout le temps, d'accord. On s'inquiete un peu trop l'un pour l'autre, d'accord. Et oui, si il n'y a pas de place ou en cas d'urgence, on dors ensemble. Depuis qu'on est tout petits. Mais c'est tout. On ne COUCHE pas ensemble, bordel!

-T'es jaloux peut-être? Lance mon frère à Georg d'une voix aguicheuse. T'as de la chance, c'est que des rumeurs. Je suis liiiiiibre!

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons...

-Bon les garçons, si vous sortez pas MAINTENANT, je rentre et j'en prend un pour taper sur les trois autres!

Oups! Un David en colère, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour notre matricule!

Tout va très vite ensuite. Les gardes du corps, le van, et même l'Aéroport. Ils n'ont même pas vraiment vérifié nos passeport.

C'est bon d'être une Star.

Douze heures d'avion plus tard...

PoV Tom 

Et voilà. On est arrivés. Tokyo. Je n'arrive même pas à produire des phrases cohérantes. Tiens, un agent de sécurité interpelle mon frère...

-Excusez moi monsieur, puis-je voir votre passeport?

David s'avance à sa place et tend le document.

-Merci monsieur. Ah, monsieur Kaulitz. Bienvenue à Tokyo, monsi... Ho! Votre passeport est périmé depuis deux mois!

-C'est impossible! S'énérve David.

-Si monsieur, voyez vous même!

-Aaaargh! S'étrangle notre manager, C'est vrai!

Ho mon dieu. Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, moi?

Ils parlent. Je ne les entends plus. Je tiend la main de mon frère. Si jamais on ne le laisse pas rentrer, il va en crever! Tokyo, on rêve depuis qu'on est tout petits!

-Nous sommes désolés, monsieur Kaulitz, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer en territoire Japonais.

Voilà, c'est dit. On viens d'assassiner mon frère. Ce dernier me serre encore plus la main.

-C'est impossible! Ils ont des concerts!

-Je suis désolé monsieur, les ordres sont des ordres.

-Mais je vais vous en foutre, moi, des ordres! Vous détruisez la carière d'un artiste très prommeteur! Je veux voir un responsable!

Ah ma mia! David dans cet état là c'est franchement...

-J'AI DIT: JE VEUX VOIR UN RESPONSABLE!

... terrible et devastateur.

Mon frère s'avance alors. Et vu qu'il a pas l'air de vouloir lacher ma main, il me traine deriere.

-Ne t'énérve pas David.

Oulà! Mon frère et son calme Olympien. Mais, moi, je sais ce qui se cache deriere. Bill est mort de stress.

-On peut trouver un arangement...

David a dit ça avec l'air de quelqu'un qui peut payer pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui n'est absolument pas faux.

-Non.

Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas l'employé de l'Aéroport qui a répondu ça. C'est Bill.

-Je ne veux pas qu'une histoire de corruption quelquonque vienne tâcher l'image des Tokio Hotel. Mais si je ne m'abuse, il y a une autre solution...

S'ensuit un « Gné? » général très éloquent.

-Je crois qu'on peut me faire un passeport en urgence, n'est ce pas?

-Absolument, monsieur. Cela prendra à peine une semaine. Par contre, je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de quiter l'Aéroport avant de posseder votre nouveau titre de transport.

Je vois David serrer les dents.

-C'est parfait, annonce mon double.

-Mais... Commence David.

-J'ai deux semaine de vac's. J'en sacrifie une, c'est tout. Et comme ça, on est Okay avec la loi.

Cette descision lui coûte beaucoup plus que ce qu'il laisse paraître. Mais pourtant, il le fera. Autant il peut être égoïste des fois, autant il ferai tout pour le groupe.

-A la fin de la semaine, peut-être avant, vous serez « libre ». Pendant ce temps, vous serez logé au Hilton, suite de Luxe, évidemment. Nous ferons tout pour que votre séjour parmis nous soit agréable.

Viens le moment des adieux. Okay, c'est pour une semaine, mais... je l'avoue, on n'a jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Ne riez pas, sérieux, ça m'fais trop bizarre.

-Tu vas me manquer, 'tit frère, dit-je en le serrant dans mes bras, tu est sûr que tu veux pas que je reste?

-Sûrement pas, refuse-t-il catégoriquement, profite de ton séjour, toi.

PoV Julie 

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés mademoiselle.

Mais, oui, mon oeil! Pfff, désolés, tu parles. J'ai pas l'air conne,moi, avec mon passeport périmé de puis deux mois!

Je me rends compte alors qu'il y a quelq'un d'autre dans ma situation. Tiens il résérve une chambre au Hilton, comme moi.

-ScheiBe! Vilidiotisch!

Ho, un allemand! Il est entrain d'insulter un type, à côté de lui. Heureusement que je sais parler allemand! Je vais pouvoir tout écouter!

Moi, curieuse? Nooooon.

D'ailleurs, je commence ma traduction intensive.

_Merde! Espéce d'idiot!_

-Je te jure Saki, je peux faire seul! Va plutôt surveiller mon frère.

-Mais...

-Moi, je suis consigné à l'Hotel. Lui par contre, il peut faire toutes les conneries qui lui chante. Pleeeeeease Saki!

Je pige vraiment rien au message qu'il essaye de faire passer. Mais je comprends les mots, c'est déjà ça.

Il est plutôt bizarre en fait: bonnet, lunettes noires, comme un uniforme.

Yeah! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! Puisqu'on est coincés dans le même Hotel pour une semaine. On a qu'à devenir amis.

C'est décidé, je vais lui parler.

PoV Bill 

Ses yeux. Des émeraudes. Son sourire. Parfait. Son corps. Tout aussi parfait. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je regarde en premier. C'est tout son être, duquel émane une aura bienfaitrice et apaisante.

Et puis, cette phrase.

_Parlez vous français?_

Prononcée d'une voix si douce, si mélodieuse.

Acceuillante.

Un rayon de soleil dans ma solitude.

-Fransösich? Nein. Ich spreche Deutsch.

-Ah... Ich spreche auch Deutsch aber...

-And English!

(-Français? Non. Je parle Allemand.

-Ah... je parle également Allemand, mais...

-Et Anglais, aussi!)

-Anglais? Okay!

-Et... que vouliez vous me dire?

-Oh. J'ai vu que vous etiez dans la même situation que moi et...

-C'est à dire?

-Bloqué au Hilton pour une semaine.

-Ah, ça! Ris-je.

-Et je me suis dit que l'on pourais engager une conversation. Genre pour pas s'ennuyer.

-Okay.

-Euh... je peux te tutoyer?

-Ouais.

-Je m'appelle Julie. Et toi?

Merde. Je voulais son amitié. Pas son admiration.

Allors tant qu'a faire, donnons lui mon véritable prénom.

-William.

Et ben oui. Bill est le diminutif de William.

-Je peux t'appeler Will?

-Ouais, comme tu veux.

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle m'appelerais Bill. Grosse trouille.

On se connait à peine, j'ai pourtant l'impression de retrouver une amie de longue date.

On se met à marcher vers l'Hotel, et, naturellement, j'atrappe sa main.

Elle ne me repousse pas. Elle se contente de serrer encore plus fort.

PoV Julie 

Nos doigts s'entremelent. Et je me sens bien. Cette euphorie se brise au moment ou nous traversons la porte, car il me lache, comme si il avait peur de quelque chose.

Will s'aproche du contoir et interpelle la receptioniste.

-Nous avons...

-On m'a prevenue, dit celle ci, monsieur Kau...

Je ne peux pas écouter la suite car Will tousse-vachement fort-à ce moment là.

Ho, et puis, t'en pis pour son nom, il ne m'interese guère.

-Voici vos chambres. La 629 pour mademoiselle et la 483 pour vous.

-Euh... La 485 n'est pas libre? Demande Will avec un grand sourire.

PoV Bill 

J'éspère qu'elle n'a pas capté mon nom, par ce que sinon, c'est mort! Il faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment été discret avec mon pseudo-etouffement...

-Non, nous sommes désolés monsieur Kau...

Kouf Kouf Kouf. Bill qui s'étrangle, le retour!

-Euh... tu vas bien?

-Kouf, kouf... Non. Tu peux me ramener de l'eau?

-Euh... Okay...

Julie est partie. T'en mieux ça m'évitera de tousser comme un con.

-S'il vous plait. La chambre 485?

-Je vous l'ai dit monsieur, il n'est pas li...

La receptioniste s'est interompue. Il faut dire que le billet de 100 $ que je lui est mis sous le nez doit lui sembler attrayant.

-Je vais voir monsieur, un instant...

C'est bon d'être une Star.

-Oui, on peut la liberer...

-Je la prends.

Je récupère les deux clefs, et me dirige vers l'ascenseur, attandant Julie.

PoV Julie 

Je me jette sur lui avec la bouteille d'eau, avant de me rendre compte de la bizarrerie de notre position.

Je redescend donc de son dos.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé l'eau.

-Merkiii.

-Tu m'as trouvé une chambre plus prés?

-Ouais! La juste à côtés!

-Yes! Trop fort!

Et on se met à rigoler comme deux gosses...

-Etage 4. Annonce la voix métallique de l'ascenseur.

Will me prend par la main et me tire vers l'exterieur.

-Eh!, je rigole, c'est pas chez toi ici!

-Si justement... Les Hotêls...

-Hein?

-...

-Bon d'accord, je pose plus de questions...

-Non, non...

-Euh... T'enlève pas ton bonnet?

PoV Bill 

-T'enlève pas ton bonnet?

Gros bugg...

-Tu veux pas me montrer ton visage?

Enorme silence.

-Wiiiill? T'es mort?

Merde!

J'ouvre ma chambre et lui claque la porte au nez.

Je me jette dans la salle de bain, me démaquille, enlève le vernis (pauvre manucuriste...), me lave les cheveux, enlève toute trace de gel, et...

Pfiou. Je ne ressemble plus vraiment à Bill Kaulitz. Plutôt à William Kau-Kouf Kouf Kouf!

Je me dirige vers ma valise, sort un jean des plus banals et un T-shirt rouge.

Puis, je sors et vais toquer à la porte au numéro 485.

PoV Julie 

Il... Il... M'as claqué... la porte... au nez... Je vais le tuer!

Toc toc toc!

Si c'est lui, il est mort, fois de Julie!

-Salut...

Agheu? C'est quoi ce Dieu, là, devant moi?

-Will? C'est toi?

-Non, c'est le Pape.

-Idiot!

Pour l'instant, toute envie de meurtre m'a quitée. On ne gache pas une merveille de la nature!

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Euh...Non, c'est... rien...

Will me souris étrangement en levant un sourcil. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait un piercing... Trop chou!

-Je suis si beau que tu n'arrive plus à parler?

-Mais non, prétentieux! C'est juste que comme tu te cachait, je m'étais attendue à... autre chose.

-Et...?

-Je... Je ne suis pas deçue.

Et voilà que cet idiot ce met à rire! Non, mais, serieux qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

-Je... Je suis... Content de t'avoir rencontrée... T'es trop tordante! Parvint il à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

PoV Bill 

L'après midi c'est vite passé. Films, pizzas, rigolade et même des gages! Julie a un don pour me faire mourir de rire, même quand c'est pas drôle.

-Il est 21h00. On devrait peut-être se coucher...

-Ouais, okay...

-Bonne nuit.

Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Eh! C'est moi, ou elle a frissoné?

Je ferme doucement la porte en lançant un dernier regard et murmure:

-A demain.

Trois heures. Trois heures que je suis dans mon lit avec cette fichue insomnie. Peut-être que si je comptais les moutons...? Nan.

Toc Toc Toc!

Aaaargh! Non mais ça va pas de toquer au porte à une heure du matin! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, moi!

-Qui est ce?

-Will?

Ho non. J'éspére qu'elle n'a rien de grave!

J'ouvre la porte, complétement paniqué.

-Je... J'arrive pas à dormir...Dit elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Moi non plus. Viens ici, j'ai deux lits, et à deux, peut-être qu'on aura plus peur du grand méchant loup?

-Idiot! S'éclame-t-elle en me poussant.

Je l'installe sur le lit de gauche, vais sur le mien et ferme les yeux.

C'est drôle, mais sa présence m'a apaisé.

-Will... dit une voix plaintive.

PoV Julie 

-Will... J'ai froid.

Je l'entend alors se relever, marcher vers mon lit et se glisser sous _mes_ couvertures. Mais je suis trop crevée pour protester, et de toutes façons, maintenant, il fait chaud.

Je m'endors donc sur son torse bercée par sa respiration régulière.

**Et voilà! Premier chapitre! **

**Reviews?**


	2. Sushis?

**Auteur: **Rebeldeway

**Titre: **Lost in Translation

**Résumé: **Les Tokio Hotel vont réaliser leur rêve: jouer à Tokyo. Mais à cause d'une erreur de passeport, Bill se retrouve coincé une semaine à l'Aéroport...

**Disclaimer: **_Ils _ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais en ce moment, j'ai envie de les tuer, donc, ça va. _Elle, _elle m'appartiendra encore longtemps...

**Notes de l'auteur: **Je suis dégoutée. J'ai pas eu mes reviews. Pourtant plein de gens l'ont lu. Beuh. La prochaine fois, je boude. Gniark gniark...

Lost In Translation

Chapitre deux: Sushi?

**PoV Julie:**

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Mon lit, oui, c'est ça. Il est anormalement dur. Et il _bouge._

Si, si, je vous assure, mon lit _bouge_!

Ah non. Je dors juste sur quelqu'un.

QUELQU'UN???

**PoV Bill:**

Son cri avait de quoi réveiller tout l'hôtel! Elle veut me tuer ou quoi?

-Gné? Keskiyaaah?, dit-je en baillant.

Elle à l'air de s'apaiser, comme si elle se rappelait soudain de quelque chose qui changeait tout.

-Will?

-Ben ouais. Y'a personne d'autre dans la chambre, non?

-Oui, mais... Je veux dire... Je... Tu... On...

Ho, c'est trop mignon, elle est gênée! Par contre, si elle veut que je comprenne quelque chose à ce qu'elle me raconte, va falloir produire des phrases un peu plus consistantes. Par ce que là, même avec mon décodeur spécial-Tom, j'y arrive pas...

-Développe, Julie.

-Euh... pourquoi est ce qu'on a dormi _ensemble_?

Ah, okay, j'ai compris...

-Il ne c'est ri-en-pa-ssé, dit-je en insistant bien sur les mots.

-Euh, oui, merci, euh, je... je suis désolée d'avoir pensé à_ ça _tout de suite..., me répond-elle toute rouge.

-Mais, non, dis-je.

Et je me surprends à rougir aussi. Au secours, que quelqu'un m'explique comment marchent les hormones!

**PoV Julie:**

Je viens de me faire ridiculiser à mort.

-Tu viens manger?, me dit Will.

-Mmmh.

-Bah, je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

Et il me tire par la main, me forçant à dévaler les escaliers.

On arrive en bas, essoufflés d'avoir descendu les quatres étages nous séparant du rez-de-chaussé. Will prend une table pour deux? Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il a l'air nerveux; comme si les gens le guettaient.

Je m'approche de lui alors qu'il lance un énième regard apeuré aux alentours.

-Ils vont pas te manger, tu sais, je remarque.

Il se tend encore plus et ne me répond pas.

-William? Euh... ça va?

-Parfaitement. On mange?, m'assure-t-il en changeant radicalement d'attitude.

**PoV Bill:**

Une folle. Je suis tombé sur une folle. Vous savez ce qu'elle vient de me dire?

-Tiens Will, regarde, ils ont une boîte de nuit au septième étage!

Boîte de nuit danser. Et danser...

-On y va ce soir?

Ho, pitié PAS les yeux de panda. Comment je peux dire non, moi, devant des yeux comme ça?

-Non.

-Pleaaaaase!

-Non.

-Steup!

-NON!

-Eh ben j'irai toute seule. Et t'en pis si plein de garçons me sautent dessus!

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de sortir ça? On est pas en couple non plus!

Alors pourquoi ça m'affecte tellement?

-D'accord... Mais tu danses seule.

-Hhhhm.

**PoV Julie:**

Il a dit oui! Il a dit oui! Tralalilalère!

-On monte?

Hein? Mais il a un don pour casser l'ambiance, celui-là!

-Ouais, ouais...

Je lit un magazine littéraire absolument débile quand quelqu'un toque à la porte. C'est Will. On s'est séparés deux heures plus tôt par ce que on avait des trucs à faire, chacun de notre côté.

Moi, j'ai passé un ou deux coups de fils, j'ai lu, je me suis lavé les cheveux... et la, je m'occupe comme je peux.

-Tu.. t'as pas fin?

-Non, Will. Et toi?

-Ouais. Un peu. Mais à quatorze heure, c'est fermé et on a pas le droit d'aller en ville...

-Ben, y'a toujours le room-service?

-Pas assez palpitant.

Son expression ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Il me tire par la main, m'intime de m'habiller, et me donne rendez-vous aux escaliers.  
J'ai pas pu en placer une.

Je regarde l'armoire. Rien ne me plaît. Bon, t'en pis, ça va être du « au hasard »!

Je tire un slim taille basse noir et un sweat rouge. Bon choix. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve mes Converses rouges... Les voilà! Sur le sweat, il y a un drôle de symbole. Un T et un H emmêlés. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était, j'ai juste trouvé ça très beau... Je crois que c'est les emblèmes d'un groupe de musique.

Je retrouve Will devant les escaliers, comme promis. Il sourit dès qu'il me voit, mais son sourire se fige quand il aperçoit mon sweat.

-Euh... Tu-tu..., bégaye-t-il.

-Hein?

-Tu es fan de Tokio Hotel?

-De To-quoi?

-Ton pull. Le TH, là, ça veut dire Tokio Hotel. C'est un groupe de rock.

-Euh... Connais pas. J'ai juste aimé le symbole...

-T'écoute jamais les info., la radio? Ils sont partout!

-Ben... côté musique, je n'écoute que du classique, j'avoue.

-Ah. Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

-Non, attends! Ca à eu l'air de te poser problème... Tu les aimes pas?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit il en souriant.

Le silence s'installe. Lui, qui regarde ses pieds, et moi, qui trouve soudainement que le mur de l'hôtel est fascinant.

On a l'air d'une belle paire de gogols. Enfin, pour moi, j'ai l'habitude...

-On va manger?

-Euh... je veux bien, mais OU?

Il me répond par un sourire énigmatique.

On descend les escaliers à toute allure; et j'en profite pour le detailler:

Il porte un jean et un T-shirt moulant. Ce dernier arbore une tête de mort sur le devant. Ses cheveux lui arrivent aux épaules. Mmmmmh.

-Julie? Julie? T'es morte?

Il est de-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment trop beau.

-Tu nous fais un bugg en live?

-Hein, que, quoi? Je t'ai pas trop suivit...

-On sort.

HEIN??? MAIS IL EST MALADE???

**PoV Bill: **

-On ne PEUT pas sortir, Will. T'as oublié?

-Bill Kaulitz ne fait jamais comme les autres!

-Bill Kaulitz?

Merde. Merde. Et re-merde.

-Euh... J'ai dit Will Kaulitz...

-L'important, c'est que tu veux qu'on... qu'on sorte?

Je la tire vers la sortie pour lui signifier qu'elle a tout bon. Mais elle n'a pas l'intention de céder. Heureusement, j'ai l'argument qui tue:

-Tu viens avec moi manger, je viens en boîte ce soir.

-Tricheur, boude-t-elle.

Nous voilà des hors-la-loi! Youpi! Julie, par contre, n'a pas l'air enchantée.

-On va où, demande-t-elle, l'air toujours aussi boudeur.

Trop mignonne, quoi.

-Manger des sushis?

Et là, je sais pas trop pourquoi, on rigole tout les deux dans la rue. Les japonais nous regardent comme des mongols...

On rentre dans le premier magasin de Sushis. Je veux pas trop cher, par ce que sinon, on risque de tomber sur David et le groupe.

Et puis, arrivés devant le comptoir, je me rends compte d'un truc. Je ne parle pas un mot de japonais.

-Euh... Julie...

-Quoi?

-Tu parle japonais?  
-Non, je parle français, allemand, anglais, et mandarin.  
-Tu te fous de ma gueule? C'est quoi, ça, la langue des mandarines?

-Non. C'est la bonne façon pour dire chinois.

-Aaah, okiiii. En quoi ça nous avance?

-En rien, à part si la serveuse est chinoise. Ca se passe des fois, avec l'immigration...

Et Julie se met à parler. En chinois, d'abord, mais ça donne pas de résultats. Alors elle essaye l'anglais. Mais je l'écoute pas. Je viens d'apercevoir une horreur: Saki. Et derrière lui, il y a pire. David. Georg. Gustav. Et le bouquet final: Tom.

Je meurs d'envie de courir le prendre dans mes bras, mais en même temps, j'ai un peu peur. Par ce que si David me voit, je suis un homme mort.

-Julie?

-Quoi?

-Active. On doit absolument partir.

-Bah pourquoi?

-T'occupes. Dis lui juste que c'est à emporter.

-D'accord.

Elle récupère le paquet et me fais signe d'avancer. Mais c'est trop tard.

Tom tourne la tête vers moi et avale son sushi de travers. Je me retiens pour pas exploser de rire devant la tête qu'il fait: un vrai poulpe!

Je tire Julie pour lui dire d'aller plus vite mais elle glisse et s'écrase par terre. Par chance, Tom s'étouffe à ce moment là, et David tourne la tête vers lui. Georg, lui, se retourne dans notre dirction et me voit. Je lui lance un regard suppliant et il semble comprendre.

Julie se relève et avance vers la sortie, me tirant derrière elle.

On rentre à l'hôtel moi complètement essoufflé, Julie couverte de sushis.

Mais le pire est encore à venir.

Je danse ce soir.

**Alors? Ca vous plaît toujours?**

**5 reviews pour la suite[Muahahahaha Je suis sadique, je sais... xDeyh**


End file.
